


Gay Bar Dance Moves

by peenwolf (cissues)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, some angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/peenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going away to college and Derek's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Bar Dance Moves

**Author's Note:**

> WOW so this was the most stupid fucking idea for a fic I've ever had. I was packing to move and dancing around like an idiot in an oversized wolf sweater and suddenly thought "OH JEEZ WHAT IF I WAS STILES AND DEREK JUST SHOWED UP AT MY WINDOW ALL SAD AND MOPEY BECAUSE I'M MOVING AWAY" and thus jumped on my computer to write it. It quickly disintegrated, but I was really adamant about finishing it so sorry

Stiles had always been told he was good at dancing. Maybe more when he was five than now, but he felt that it still applied. He certainly knew how well he could sway his hips and throw his arms about, and it’s not like a little partying with drag queens didn’t train him up in the way of moving to the beat.

Like now, he was dancing around his room with various items in his hands, every so often placing them in a box, but mostly just shaking his barely clothed booty to the catchy words of Shakira. He was in his usual room-cleaning outfit (a pair of boxer-briefs and a comfy, worn t-shirt, today paired with the day’s dirty socks) and had cleared a pretty good area for closing his eyes and letting loose for a moment. He was holding a cold lava lamp and a fly swatter, prepared to settle them into a box, but the chorus just came on and he was really in the mood to practice his gay bar dance floor shaking.

It wasn’t until he noticed the uncomfortable clearing of a throat that he almost dropped the lamp and the swatter clattered to the floor. He stared, wide eyed, at the equally shocked looking Derek hanging halfway out the window, either in the process of arriving or leaving. Stiles frowned deeply at the flustering werewolf, obviously trying to figure out whether or not he should just come on in or try to escape while he could. For some reason he decided to pull himself all the way into the room, shuffling awkwardly around for a moment before going still and looking at Stiles’ face pointedly. That’s when he remembered the lack of pants and moved his hands to cover his indecencies.

“Uh, wow Derek what are you doing here?”

Derek cleared his throat again, moving his eyes to the floor. “I heard you were leaving, I wanted to say goodbye I guess.”  
Oh... that was unexpected. Stiles wasn’t sure what he expected Derek to be doing in his room at 11:30pm but it was certainly something a bit dirtier than that. Nodding slowly, the teen goes to turn off the still blasting music, fumbling with his slow computer until it finally paused. He didn’t bother putting pants on because honestly it’s not like he’s seen Derek in a similar outfit one or two times, and it’s his fucking room, he’s entitled to pantlessness if he wants to!

Walking slowly over to his bed, Stiles risks a pat on the sheets next to him, beckoning Derek over. The guy looks stressed and upset and Stiles isn’t exactly sure why. It’s not like it’s Derek who has to go away for four years and leave his dad and his friends and everything he’s ever known, and yet he’s the one looking like a kicked puppy.

“So, you’re going to college?” He asks slowly, glancing over at Stiles with huge brown eyes and it’s just like UGH that’s not fair. Nodding, the teen fiddles with the edge of his blanket, wondering why this is so awkward to talk about. It’s not like Derek has really cared that much what he’s done in the past, so why was he getting all weird now?

“Uh, yeah. In North Carolina.” He murmured, wondering not for the first time why he picked a school so goddamn far away. It probably had to do with the full ride scholarship and program that catered to his particular interest in forensics. Still... it sucked.

Derek sniffed loudly, like he was trying to keep in tears, and then Stiles could barely make out the whispered “I don’t want you to go.”  
Blinking, he wondered if he’d heard right. “Sorry, what was that?”  
The alpha averted his eyes for a moment. “You... I don’t want you to leave.” Finally, he looked right at Stiles and the kid could see tears gathering at his eyes and his nose turning red. Not really sure what to do, Stiles fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Well, what should I do?” He asked, softly, not wanting to give away his hope. Maybe there was some magical solution that Derek could come up with to deal with his “life plan” issue. Derek took in a deep breath, shaking his head. “Savour it.” He said in a breath, smirking slightly, the tears gone. “Savour the time you have here, with us, because you’re going to miss it. I can guarantee it.”

Swallowing thickly, Stiles stared at Derek, who had an odd look on his face. Stiles wasn’t really sure what he should do with it, but he had this gut feeling he was battling with. Cautiously, he moved towards Derek and watched in awe as the man reciprocated, scooching a little closer. In all honesty, Stiles has been thinking of the other man like this for years. After getting to REALLY know Derek, he had this unprecedented adoration for him, one that shamed his crush on Lydia. It wasn’t even romantic in some ways, it was just full of respect and quiet appreciation for Derek’s existence. It was romantic, too, and that was showing itself in the way Stiles’ hand lifted to cup the other man’s jaw, brushing a thumb over his stubble.

Finally, he leaned forward and was surprised when Derek mirrored him and suddenly they were kissing really passionately and it was really hot and sweet and nice and Stiles was suddenly really overwhelmed. He pulled away suddenly, staring at the other man. “That was easier than I’d imagined it.” He said, frowning slightly at how Derek was chuckling at him.

“You’ve imagined this before?” The man asked, lifting a judgmental eyebrow. Stiles waved his hand at the offending thing. “Put that down, I’m a teenaged boy. I’m allowed to dream.”  
There was another bout of manly giggles before there were lips on his again. “Not much of a dream now.” Derek said softly against Stiles’ mouth. The boy shook his head and decided that pushing Derek back against the soft bed was a good idea, oh and also straddling him. Yes this was an excellent plan, how clever is he? Very, that’s how clever.

Stiles made a small noise as Derek shifted his hips and had the decency of looking embarrassed before diving in to lick the mouth he now had full access to. However, he had a question.  
“Why now? Did you just have a dramatic realisation of how much you want my sweet body after hearing how you may never have another chance to do me? Or have you been slowing harbouring this undying need for me and the final straw was me being away from you, finding a man of my own that wasn’t you?”

Derek looked at him for a moment before choosing to answer while having his face buried under Stiles’ chin. “A little of both I guess? I’ve known about my feelings for you for a while, but I was mostly suppressing it because I thought I could make it until you left and then the feelings would go away. Obviously, I couldn’t... help myself.”  
The man sounded painfully embarrassed and Stiles felt this adoration well up within him. He wrapped his arms around Derek and squeezed tight, feeling as he practically collapsed into the hug and returned it like he’d been starved for it.

They embraced for a long moment before Derek lifted himself to Stiles’ face, pressing his mouth to the boy’s smooth jaw, cheek, brow, nose, then finally mouth. There was a pause, Stiles mouth staying open from when it’d fallen after the kiss ended, before he gave Derek an odd look. “You really do like me.” He said matter-of-factly. Derek took a second to nod, looking confused. Stiles waited a few moments before crawling over the other man and practically covering his body with his own. “That’s good, because I like you, too.” The boy breathed, cheek pressed to Derek’s cheek. He felt a smile and leaned over to kiss it.

The two stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and kissing and touching and talking occasionally, and Stiles woke up the next morning tangled in Derek’s limbs like a rat king. He didn’t mind and tried to see if he could get more tangled.  
He succeeded.


End file.
